


[Podfic] Merry Christmas, Farley Gordon

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Schitt's Creek, Score: A Hockey Musical (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, bad rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: When Patrick told David that his cousin Farley would be visiting for the holidays, David didn't know what to expect. But he definitely didn't expect this.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Merry Christmas, Farley Gordon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Merry Christmas, Farley Gordon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984738) by [kiranerys42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranerys42/pseuds/kiranerys42). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188410470@N04/49887079717/in/dateposted-public/)

**Text:** [Merry Christmas, Farley Gordon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984738)

**Author:** [kiranerys42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranerys42/pseuds/kiranerys42)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Length:** 42:14

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/merry-chrismas-farley-gordon/Merry%20Chrismas%2C%20Farley%20Gordon.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> So...I know it's not even remotely close to Christmas, but as I was looking for a musical fic to pod for Voiceteam 2020, I stumbled on this and was too delighted and amused not to record it. Merry Christmas?
> 
> Thank you, kiranerys42, for giving blanket permission to record your lovely fic.


End file.
